A Saga do Amuleto dos Sonhos
by Mjer Odindottir
Summary: Uma viagem ao Brasil. Uma nova amiga. Uma garota misteriosa. Um amuleto Mistiso. Um segredo do passado. Um mistério.. Grandes aventuras...
1. A Viagem

Nathalia sempre fora uma garota com gostos considerados estranhos. Sonhos era sempre considerado pelos outros como tolos e também infantis. Mas ela mesma não se importa com isso. De ter sonhos infantis.

Também não se importava com o que essas pessoas pensavam sobre ela, tinha quase vinte um anos, e ainda assim sonhava em poder se tornar uma heroína; Como nos mangás, que lia todos os meses, e salvar o mundo da devastação, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Não era o costume dela sair de casa, tampouco tinha muitos amigos. Passava praticamente todo o seu tempo em frente a um computador, ou escrevendo alguma de suas histórias fantásticas, ou conversando em chat, fóruns, interpretando os personagens de mangá que gostaria de ser, como queria que fosse real.

Sempre acordava tarde, e não seria dessa vez que ia mudar alguma coisa. Assim que levantou foi direto para cozinha e lá preparou um copo de leite com achocolatado. E ainda sim sentia ainda um bocado de sono, e misturando o calor que estava fazendo no dia, resolveu tomar uma ducha, para refrescar e ver se ajudava a afastar aquele sono.

Como um milagre resolveu sair de casa, ia andar por aí, quem sabe tomar um refresco.

A praia não estava lotada, mas também não era um deserto. Sempre tinha aqueles desocupados que não tinham dinheiro nem para ir de carro para uma praia decente, e os ambulantes como sempre, ficavam perambulando por ai. O dia estava magnífico, mas a praia era tão... sem graça, o que ajudava Nathalia a não sair de casa, já que estava por ali, resolveu tomar um pouco de água de coco.

Sentou-se ao lado de uma barraquinha e pediu ao atendente um coco, ele cortou o topo do coco e colocou dois canudos, então entregou a jovem. Colocou o coco no colo e tomava aos poucos, divagava olhando as pessoas, tinha um olhar distante, revezando os pensamentos entre o namorado em São Paulo e um amigo que tinha feito a um tempo, que morava no Japão.

Sente uma mão tocar seu ombro, no susto que tivera, quase morrera do coração, por acidente deixou o coco cair, ainda estava cheio. Olhou para trás para ver quem era, um rapaz esquisito, tinha uma aparência amigável, apesar de estranha, estava usando uma capa bege bem rasgada por cima das vestes brancas que pareciam famílias. A capa estava cobrindo o rosto, impossibilitando-a de vê-lo.

O estranho rapaz não disse uma única palavra, nem quem era e muitos menos o que queria com ela. Apenas se abaixou, fixando o rosto coberto pela capa para a jovem. Pega do bolso uma espécie de colar de prata, com um pingente peculiar. Um triangulo de prata, cujo no centro possuía uma ametista roxa.

A garota estava paralisada diante da visão do pingente. O rapaz, parecia que não tinha notado aquilo, abre o colar e coloca em volta do pescoço dela. Feito isso, deu as costas e desapareceu de sua vista.

Quando ele desapareceu, retomou os movimentos do corpo. Ainda estava assustada e perplexa, então decide voltar para casa, pois já tinha visto muita coisa estranha em um único dia. Como de costume, Nathalia caminhava cantarolando uma musica qualquer, a que viesse primeiro na cabeça. Logo estava em frente ao prédio em que morava, parando a cantoria, até chegar a porta de seu apartamento .

Abriu a porta com a chave, ainda ninguém tinha chegado, estava vazio. Deixou a chave na mesa da sala e foi direto para o quarto, ligando o computador com o pé mesmo. Deitou na cama de baixo da beliche, ia esperar o computador ligar completamente.

Assim que ligou, sentou na cadeira em frente ao computador e começa a conversar com seus amigos virtuais, como sempre apenas interpretava um personagem que tinha criado, mas também falava como Nathalia com seus amigos de Manaus.

Ficou nessa até de madrugada, quando seus dois amigos saíram da internet para dormir. Ficou sozinha, então resolveu dormir também. Desligou o computador e deu vez para o ar condicionado, seguidamente foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite com achocolatado, voltou para o quarto, subiu na beliche para dormir, Ficou um bom tempo pensando no que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, vencida pelo cansaço, deu lugar para o mundo dos sonhos.

No dia seguinte, como se fosse um ritual diário, acorda tarde, foi tomar uma ducha, precisava estava um dia tão quente quanto o anterior, precisava tirar aquele suor, e para aliviar os nervos, e principalmente para tirar o sono. Logo tomou seu leite com achocolato e escovou os dentes, e foi direto para o computador conversar com seus amigos, apesar do computador ligado, olhou a folha em branco que estava em cima da mesa e resolveu desenhar. E ainda estava com o colar no pescoço.

Desenhava uma linda garota de quimono negro, e uma grande faixa branca na cintura, na parte de baixo da vestimenta, nas pernas, um short de energy curto, na mente, era totalmente branca, incluindo os cabelos e olhos. Seios fartos e uma cintura escultural.

Assim que terminou o desenho, pensou em tudo, história como era a personagem, como ela agiria, como pensava, não tinha esquecido de nenhum detalhe. Sempre sonhava demais, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça em conseguir um dia desenhar uma de suas personagens. Em sua imaginação gostaria muito que a personagem que ela criara realmente existisse, sem pensar apertou o pingente com força, desejando tal coisa, e para sua surpresa, o desejo se realizou.

O papel em que estava o desenho, voou de sua mão e rapidamente chegou ao chão, uma luz, saía do pingente atingiu o papel, essa mesma luz era refletida até o teto. Permaneceu assim por alguns instantes, Nathalia não estava entendendo nada, ficou olhando estática até a luz desaparecer junto ao papel.

Quando percebeu estava caiada no chão, sentada, quando conseguiu mover o corpo, seu instinto a levou para o canto do quarto, encostada na parede, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A personagem, pareceu também não entender a situação, olhava para tudo no quarto, tentando imaginar o porquê estar ali. Nathalia a fita e tentar falar, mas as palavras saíam embaralhadas.

- K...Kamie?

A personagem ouve a pergunta da jovem e lhe dirige um olhar, ao mesmo tempo sarcástico, e ao mesmo tempo interrogativo.

- Yare yare... Esse é o meu nome. E você, quem seria?

...

Alguns anos haviam se passado desde a luta contra Ginjou e Tsukishima, e a recuperação dos poderes de shinigami de Ichigo. O mesmo estava cursando faculdade de Direito na Toudai, e por isso morava em uma republica em Tóquio. Orihime fora para Paris estudar gastronomia em uma famosa universidade francesa. Uryuu fora estudar moda na Italia, e namorava uma jovem Italiana chamada Adrianna. Sado foi estudar Física em Londres, Inglaterra. Karin esta no ultimo ano do colegial, e Yuzu no do ginasial.

Karin presidia o grêmio estudantil e a comissão de formatura do colegial. Yuzu fora igualmente eleita para a do ginasial. As duas estavam em época de vestibular e de vestibulinho, e por isso o dia a dia das duas estava puxado, dando pouco tempo para terem qualquer vida social não relativa ao colégio e as formaturas.

Começariam as férias de inverno, que teriam um mês de duração, começando dia quinze de dezembro e terminando dia quinze de janeiro. Os terceiros anos do colegial e ginasial combinaram de fazer uma viagem em conjunto para arrecadar dinheiro para as formaturas no final do ano letivo. Os segundo e primeiro anos de ambos também poderiam comprar o pacote disponibilizado pelos comitês. Tudo isso foi possível graças ao fato de uma dos membros do colegial, Ayame, ser filha do dono de uma grande empresa aérea.

A viagem seria para cidade do Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil, e as duas irmãs estavam realmente muito animadas com a perspectiva daquelas férias. Ichigo, ao saber do mesmo, juntou o dinheiro que recebia de mesada do pai, por ter conseguido uma bolsa integral na faculdade, e comprou uma passagem para a mesma época, aproveitando para mandar email para todos os amigos para irem para lá e haver um reencontro do grupo.

14 de Dezembro

- Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ninguém respondia. Todos olhavam para um jovem ruivo que jazia adormecido em uma carteira no fundo da sala. O professor suspirava fundo e ia dar falta ao garoto, quando a jovem que estava do lado dele, de cabelos negros e longos, o sacudia para acorda-lo, irritada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o colega, que poderia se dar mal com essa preguiça dele.

- ICHIGOOO!

- Unhh.. Rukia, me deixa!

- QUEM É ESSA RUKIA, KUROSAKI ICHIGO?

- Anh.. Ah... Hikari-chan.. Rukia é... minha irmã mais nova. PROFESSOR, ESTOU PRESENTE.

O mestre bufou e acabou dando presente para ele. A garota olhou para o ruivo nada convencida da historia do ruivo, que ignorou a crise de ciúmes que a mesma fazia, querendo saber quem era a Rukia. Sentia falta da shinigami, e isso era de certa forma obvio. Ichigo pega seu material, pensando na pequena, e saiu da sala de aula apressado, pois ainda tinha que arrumar as malas.

Chegou ao apartamento, que dividia com mais três amigos, e foi direto para o quarto, ignorando a todos. Demorou a tarde inteira para deixar a mala pronta, e já estava de noite quando entrou no msn para falar com uma amiga do Brasil que conhecera por email durante o curso de português. Assim que ficou on-line, a janela se abriu.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Yo..

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Yo, Na-chan. O dia se aproxima, né?

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Que horas você chega?

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Pelos meus cálculos eu devo chegar hoje a meia noite do horário dai.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Vou te esperar no aeroporto. Você vai ficar na minha casa e não se fala mais nisso. Minha mãe insiste.

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Obrigado. Agradece sua mãe, mas eu já reservei um quarto em um hotel. Não vou precisar.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Cancela a reserva. Você vai ficar aqui em casa.

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Você não vai desistir, né? Tudo bem. Eu vou.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Ótimo. E então. A minha fanfic foi atualizada. Le lá.

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Finalmente, einh.. kkkk.. Vou ler e comento. Quero saber o resultado da luta de Thor contra a Serpente do Medo.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Kkkkk... Você vai ver... bem que essa nem é a melhor parte...

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Ah sim... a surra que a Mjer vai dar na Freiya. Quero ver essa também.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Bem. Minha mãe esta me chamando aqui para tomar banho para ir para o escritório para dar tempo de resolver tudo antes de começar a minha prova.

Kurosaki Ichigo diz:

Tudo bem. Vai lá, até depois de amanhã. Bom trabalho e boa prova.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle diz:

Obrigada. Beijos.

Luto Eterno por meu pai- Nathalia Hörlle esta off-line.

Assim que a brasileira saiu do msn, o ruivo foi para o site de nome ler a fanfiction da mesma, logo depois comentando o que achou da tal. Ficou conversando um tempo no twitter e no facebook com os outros amigos enquanto esperava o sono vir, e então desligou o computador e foi para cama. Demorou um pouco, mas adormeceu tranquilo, e teve um sono calmo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, e se espreguiçou animado. Eram seis horas da manhã, e logo foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Sairia as dez horas para fazer check in as onze e pegar o vôo ao meio-dia. Como já havia arrumado a mala no dia anterior, e o aeroporto não era longe do apartamento, tinha o tempo folgado para tomar o café da manhã.

Saiu no horário que ele mesmo havia marcado para tal. Chegou no aeroporto as dez e quarenta, esperando vinte minutos para abrir o check in. Foi um dos primeiros na fila, então foi facilmente atendido. Deixou as malas na esteira para irem ao avião e foi tomar um café enquanto esperava para poder entrar no portão do embarque. Foi então que ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Ichi-nii-san!

A garota de cabelos alaranjados, com seus 15 anos, foi correndo até ele e o abraçou forte. Ichigo sorriu para a irmã caçula, dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa enquanto via Karin e os alunos das turmas se aproximarem dele. Eles não iriam no mesmo vôo, pois as meninas iriam com o grupo em dois aviões reservados da empresa da amiga da morena para a viagem de formatura deles, e o mais velho iria em um vôo normal.

Se separam pois Ichigo entra no salão de embarque, e as outras duas vão com as turmas para outro lado. Entrando no local, o ruivo procura o portão para entrar no avião. A fila já estava grande, então, como o lugar é marcado, ele sentou-se esperando ser permitida a entrada e a fila diminuir. Logo ele já esta sentado em seu banco, lendo alguma coisa enquanto escuta a aeromoça explicar as medidas de segurança.

O vôo transcorre tranquilamente, com um substituto de shinigami dormindo a viagem inteira e sem passar por turbulências mais os pequenos problemas que normalmente ocorrem nestes mesmos. Quando chegaram, estava de noite, e como dito pelo piloto do avião, já eram meia-noite horário de Brasilia. No Japão deveria ser meio-dia, já que tem doze horas de diferença de um pais para outro.

Pegou suas malas e foi para a área de desembarque. Assim que saiu pelo portal que levava para a saída do aeroporto, viu duas mulheres acenando para ele. A mais nova, de cabelos longos e castanho-escuros, corria até ele sorrindo e ele abria os braços para abraça-la.

- Bem vindo ao Brasil, Ichigo. - Sorria enquanto o abraçava, falando em português.

- Aeh, tampinha.- respondeu o ruivo, fazendo festa com o cabelo da menina- Vamos para casa então?

- Agora, japonês tamanho familia. - Sorri brincando para ele.

Continua no proximo capitulo


	2. Planos para as Férias

_Agradecimentos especiais a Mi Yuuki e a Paulo23 pelos comentários... aq mais um capítulo da fic para deleite de vcs..._

_Agradecimentos também de novo a Mi Yuuki e agora ao Jorge...(kyox) por que se tornaram pessoas que eu adoraria apresentar ao Ichigo se eu o conhecesse...*o*_

...

Conversaram todo o caminho para casa da brasileira sobre o que fariam naquelas férias. Nathaia falava sobre um evento de anime que eles iriam no fim de semana, que seria depois de dois dias. O mesmo tinha dois dias e ela queria apresenta-lo aos amigos dela, não explicando ao mesmo o porque de estar tão animada para tal. Ichigo observava a água da ponte, e ficava imaginando qual a altura da mesma.

- Essa ponte tem uma elevação estranha – dizia ele assustado, quando começavam a subir.- As pontes no Japão não tem isso.

- Essa elevação se chama Vão Central!- explicou ela- É para os navios passarem até o porto sem precisar elevar a ponte.

- Ah.. essa arquitetura é inteligente e...

Não pode terminar, pois pode ver, ao chegar a ponto mais alto, que haviam varias almas acorrentadas as barras de segurança da mesma, em cada um dos lados. Mas o que mais o deixou perplexo foi a expressão feita pela pequena, de susto, dando a certeza de que ela também via os espíritos. Ichigo olhou para ela e para os espíritos, apreensivo. Foi então que sentiu um abalo na brama e um apito no emblema de substituto: Um Hollow se aproximava.

Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos de Nathalia assim que chegou ao vão central. Ja era uma coisa normal ela poder ver espíritos. Havia começado a exatos dois meses, quando um homem misterioso lhe colocara o colar que sempre levava ao pescoço, que também fizera ela começar a desenhar perfeitamente e a criar a sua shinigami e melhor amiga Yamatsu Kamie.

Não era a primeira vez que ela passava por essa ponte desde que ganhara a capacidade de ver as almas dos mortos, pois estudava no centro do Rio, e a sua ultima aula fora dia dez desse mês, quando soube que havia passado direto em todas as matérias do semestre. Não obstante, ao rever aquele espirito em especifico, que gritava e tentava correr até o carro, chamando por ela, seus pais e seus irmãos, ela não continha a lagrima que escorria de seus olhos. Queria que algum shinigami pudesse levar seu primo para a Soul Society.

Quando o Hollow apareceu, o substituto de shinigami já estava pronto para sair da Gigai. A muito não fazia isso, e nem tinha mais o ursinho de pelúcia que usava antigamente como corpo para Kon, a alma modificada que ficava em seu corpo enquanto purificava as almas de seus pecados e magoas pós morte. Ichigo pegou a pírula redonda esverdeada de seu bolso e tomou-a.

Saiu rapidamente do corpo, deixando o outro no mesmo. Com sua zampakutou na primeira forma ainda, o ruivo acertou a cabeça do hollow cortando-o ao meio, fazendo-o desintegrar-se. Não teve problemas nem sentiu remorso, já que ele não os matava, apenas os purificava e os levava para a Soul Society. Foi até os espíritos de um dos lados, que olhavam para ele num misto de medo e agradecimento.

- Não precisam ter medo.- dizia o rapaz, ainda em português.- Estou aqui para ajudá-los. Mas se não querem que isso ocorra de novo, devem se desprender daqui e deixar que eu os mande para Sou Society.

- Pode me mandar.- Aquele que dizia era um rapaz de traços que lembravam a pequena do carro e a mãe desta- Mas quero que me prometa que vai proteger a minha família. Minha prima e minha tia estão naquele carro do qual você saiu. Prometa que não deixara que nada as machuque.

- Você é primo da Nath.- Ichigo assustou-se com esse fato, pensando em como a pequena deveria estar triste com isso.- Eu prometo que vou protege-la.

- Obrigado.

Fechando os olhos, Ichigo toda as costas da sua espada na cabeça do rapaz, e as correntes se desfazem, e o mesmo sobe aos céus para alcançar a dita sociedade das almas. Repetiu o processo com todos os outros, e quando o shinigami da região chegou, todas as almas já haviam sido enviadas. Ichigo já estava voltando para o carro, quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Que honra vê-lo aqui na nossa cidade. Estava a anos tentando enterrar essas almas e você conseguiu em um instante.

- Te conheço de algum lugar?

- Do décimo primeiro esquadrão, soldado raso Marcos Santos.

- Você... - O ruivo pensou durante um tempo antes de continuar.- Não conheço.

- Foi a Soul Soiety que o mandou aqui, certo? Graças. A dois meses estamos sendo atacados estranhamente por diversos hollows, como nunca aconteceu. Falaram que mandariam alguém para investigar, mas isso a duas semanas atras.

- Na verdade eu vim aqui de férias da faculdade, mas eu irei ajudar,

- Obrigado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nathalia olhava o amigo japonês desconfiada. Sabia que aquele que estava lá não era mais Ichigo, pela mudança repentina de expressão depois de tomar a pírula. Para qualquer um que visse, aquilo que ele tinha tomado era alguma droga, mas a morena sabia que se tratava de uma gikongan, mas especificamente uma alma modificada, que ela conhecia bem pelos animes e mangas chamados Bleach.

- Kon.

- Você me conhece?- olhava nos olhos prateados da pequena enquanto apertava as mãos da mesma.

- Sim, claro. - os olhos da pequena brilhavam intensamente. - Você é meu ídolo.

- Alguém conhece o meu valor. - os olhos dele tinham o mesmo brilho do dela.

- Não só eu, Kon.- sorri brincalhona- Eu conheço mais um monte de gente que é seu fã também.

- Que emoção.- dizia já abraçando a pequena, sendo retribuído pela mesma. Logo a expressão dele muda e a bolinha verde sai da boca do rapaz. Ao perceber que Ichigo havia voltado, a pequena afasta-se um pouco corada- Ah.. oi, Ichigo.

- Ola.

Nisso o carro já havia passado do pedajo, e já começava a descer a ponte pelo caminho que levava a Roberto Silveira e em seguida, a Icaraí. A pequena ficou olhando para as próprias pernas com as faces rubras, sem saber o que fazer, e o shinigami fixou-se o olhar no teto do carro, também constrangido com o abraço dela logo que voltou para o corpo.

O trânsito estava tranquilo, então não demorou muito para chegarem a casa de Nathalia. e a mesma foi direto para o quarto trocar de roupa para dormir. Ichigo por sua vez ficou na sala e entrou no seu laptop, entrando no email para ver se havia recebido respostas dos amigos. Haviam três novas mensagens, respectivamente do Sado, da Inoue e do Ishida.

«Estou chegando ao Rio esse sábado as seis horas da manhã. Um abraço. Sado»

«Kurosaki-kun. Adorei receber a sua mensagem. Eu chego no Rio de Janeiro domingo, as oito horas da manhã. Inoue Orihime»

«Kurosaki. Estou chegando no Rio segunda feira as sete horas da manhã. Ishida Uryuu.»

«Vamos nos encontrar quarta, as oito horas, na praia de Copacabana. Kurosaki Ichigo»

Haveriam mais seis dias antes de se encontrar com os outros, Ichigo fechou o laptop pensando no que faria nesses dias. Tinha muito tempo para conhecer a cidade e podia ir com a brasileira para o hotel onde suas irmãs estavam, e ver se podia leva-las para passear tanto pelo Rio quanto por Niterói. Estava pensando em onde dormiria, quando Nathalia chegou na sala vestindo já o pijama.

- Meu irmão esta viajando. Você vai dormir no quarto dele.

Depois de dizer isso a pequena se dirigiu para seu quarto. Estava em êxtase pois Ichigo Kurosaki estava em sua casa. Entrou no aposento quase pulando de alegria e foi direto para a sua cama, que era a de cima da beliche. Na de baixo, dormia Kamie, sua personagem que ela tornara real. Ela estava acordada na hora, então levantou-se da cama e foi sentar-se em uma cadeira, olhando para morena.

- Esta muito animada com esse humano.

- Aff. Kamie. Ele é me amigo.

- Fico feliz que tenha novos amigos.- mas sua expressão dizia: «Espero que não me deixe de lado por causa dele.»

- Aff... personagem ciumenta! So me faltava essa! Vou dormir!

Mas ao se deitar na cama lembrou-se que tinha de falar com dois amigos importantes dela, que com certeza adoraria saber que o japonês ruivo já estava no Brasil. Poderiam até marcar de se encontrarem, dependendo da disponibilidade deles. Pegou o celular que sempre levava consigo, até dormindo com ele, e mandou um mensagem.

«Ichigo chegou. Esta na minha casa. Beijos. Nathalia.»

Era tarde, então não esperou a resposta. Deitou-se com a cabeça no travesseiro e pôs-se em posição fetal. Demorou algum tempo para pegar no sono, mas quando conseguiu, teve sonhos tranquilos, e não acordou até de manhã, umas oito horas da manhã, quando o celular despertou, conforme ela tinha deixado programado, para irem a praia.

Quando Ichigo acordou, umas oito e meia, sentiu um cheiro bom de café da manhã. Foi para a cozinha e viu que toda a mesa do café estava pronta. Nathalia estava terminando de colocar o ultimo prato na mesa. Ele sentou e começou a servir-se, e logo a mãe da pequena apareceu também, começando a comer um sanduíche que a filha preparara.

- Esta mesa esta com uma cara boa.- disse enquanto comia o que tinha se servido- Não precisava.

- Tudo bem. Eu gosto disso.- disse a pequena enquanto comia o seu próprio.- Trouxe roupa de banho?

- Uhun..- concordou ainda com a boca cheia.

A pequena sorriu e voltou para o quarto trocar de roupa. Kamie dormia docemente, então Nathalia colocou o despertador para tocar em meia hora, escrevendo um recado que dizia para a albina tomar café na cozinha. Despiu-se do pijama e vestiu o biquíni, colocando um short por cima do mesmo. Ao terminar foi para sala para esperar os outros.

Ichigo já havia terminado de se trocar, e esperava pela garota sentado no sofá da sala enquanto olha o seu Facebook. Fica um pouco constrangido ao ver a jovem apenas de short e a parte de cima do biquíni, mas se lembra que esta no Rio de Janeiro e que era normal ir para a praia daquela forma ali. A mãe chega com um vestido em cima da roupa de banho, segurando uma bolsa enquanto se dirigia para o elevador.

Em alguns minutos estavam no carro em direção a Piratininga, conversando coisas aleatórias sobre eventos de anime, fanfiction e etc. A brasileira havia pagado duas vagas para uma caravana para o evento chamado Anime Family, que aconteceria em Jacarepaguá. Ela falava para o japonês sobre os amigos que iria apresentar e tudo mais. Estava bem animada, pois iria haver uma entrevista com o dublador Guilherme Briggs.

Ao por do Sol eles chegaram em casa, e a pequena foi direto para o quarto. Encontrou uma Kamie emburrada escrevendo no netbook qualquer coisa. Não estando com saco para perguntar o motivo da raiva da albina, Nathalia tira o biquíni e coloca a camisola, colocando o despertador para sete horas da manhã e subindo na sua cama e deitando-se, dormindo logo em seguida.

- TTTTRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

A morena acorda assustada com o despertador, que desperta também a outra, mas esta volta a dormir imediatamente. A dona dos olhos verdes sai da cama num pulo e vai ao despertador, desligando-o. Foi ao quarto do irmão e acordou de leve o garoto de cabelos ruivos, que foi ainda sonolento para o banho enquanto ela preparava o café da manhã.

Meia hora depois estavam no ponto de encontro, em frente ao shopping Bay Market. Ichigo ficou um pouco constrangido com as pessoas olhando para ele, e Nath ria da forma como ele se encontrava sem graça e com as faces rubras. Não falaram com ninguém nem na espera nem no ônibus. A pequena dormiu na viagem, e o ruivo ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela.

Quando chegaram, foram para a fila especial para caravanas, ficando entre um dos primeiros da fila. Nathalia encostava a cabeça no ombro do japonês e tirou um pequeno cochilo tentando adormecer. Não conseguiu por muito tempo, pois logo ouviu a voz do amigo, assustava, que gritava fazendo com que, além de todos ouvirem, ela sentir o coração saindo pela boca.

- SHINIGAMIS!

- O que?Shini...? - levanta-se assustada, quase caindo no chão. Quando ve o motivo, um casal vestido de Rukia e Ichigo que passavam por ela, se acalmou e gritou- Miiii...Jorge!

Continua no proximo capitulo


	3. Anime Family

_Agradecimentos a Paulo23 e a Mazoku Mael por acompanhar a fic…*o*…. terceiro capítulo finalmente…*o*.. uhuuuu…Paulo23.. obrigada pela dica. Mael.. te coloquei na históriaaa…*o*__-

- Mi! Jorge!

Os dois vestidos de shinigami olharam para ela e foram em direção a mesma. Ichigo percebeu pelas mãos dadas que eram um casal de namorados, e que as roupas do mesmos os faziam lembrar muito ele mesmo e Rukia. Como a pequena podia vê-los, o ruivo deduz que eles não são shinigamis de fato, mas sim humanos vestidos de tal.

- Por que eles estão vestidos assim? -murmura no ouvido na pequena antes que eles chegassem.

- São cosplayers.

- Eu sei, mas estão vestidos de...

- É porque são o casal vinte que devem ficar juntos para sempre.

Quem respondia era a jovem de cosplay de Rukia. Era maior que a pequena de olhos verdes, e portanto, maior que a shinigami, mas estava vestida de modo a ficar extremamente parecida com esta. Ichigo corou intensamente ao ouvir a afirmação da garota, e isso causou riso nos outros dois.

- Oi, amiga. Namorado novo?

- AH...- disse Nathalia, corada- N...não! Ele é só meu amigo. Ichigo, Michele e Jorge. Amigos, esse é o Ichigo.

- Prazer em conhece-lo.

- O prazer é meu-disse num cumprimento oriental.

- Você vai participar do concurso de cosplay?

- Vou sim. A roupa esta na bolsa.

- Venham com a gente. - o rapaz olhou para Ichigo rindo um pouco.- Você é um cosplay do Ichigo naturalmente.

- Não queria me expor muito. -disse a pequena, corada.

- Ah, vai. - disse a amiga- A gente protege você, não é, meninos?

- Unhun- concordam com a cabeça.

Os dois saem a fila e vão para o local de entrada dos cosplayers, conversando sobre o concurso e sobre a palestra que ela iria dar como escritora do livro « A Filha do Fogo », primeiro da futura trilogia « A Lâmina de Mjürh », que deu origem à graphic novel e ao manga de mesmo nome. A roupa dela era cosplay da protagonista deste livro, que era basicamente ela. Sabia que muitos iriam fazer cosplay de como a mesma aparece nos flash backs, mas ela não tinha tamanho para tal.

Inscreveu o Ichigo e a ela no concurso individual de cosplay, e foi com Michele colocar as vestes. Ao terminar estava a Mjer completa, sem tirar nem por. Sorrindo para a amiga, conversavam sobre o livro que ela estava escrevendo, em que era focado no deus Loki, e a ruiva so aparecia nos flash backs. A pequena permanecia muito pensativa, e as vezes trocava o nome do protagonista.

- Esta gostando do Ichigo, não é?

- C..claro que não. E...ele é só meu amigo.

- Sei. eu não troco nomes pelo de amigos meus.

- Arh...erhhh... ta bom... eu estou gostando dele. Mas nem tenho chances.

- Vai desistir assim tão fácil?

- Eu não sou uma Rukia nem uma Kamie, Mi.

- Ora, acho que ele não se importa muito com isso.

- Espero que esteja certa.

- Eu gostar da Nath?

- Ichigo cuspia o que estava comendo, seu rosto ficando que nem um pimentão.

- Ela só minha amiga. É como uma irmã para mim.

- Sei. - o outro dizia.- Olha, cara. Se você gostar dela vai ter que falar logo, porque eu conheço um cara que tem perseguido direto ela.

- Você acha que ela gosta de mim?

- Não sei sobre isso, mas acho que a Mi pode responder isso. Vamos nos encontrar com as meninas.

- Esta bem.

O ruivo terminou de se arrumar e junto do novo amigo foram para onde marcaram de se encontrar com as meninas. Nathalia estava com o seu cabelo normal e um vestido vermelho com uma faixa prendendo a cintura. Prendedores no cabelo e uma maquiagem leve, mas a sapatilha vermelha a caracterizavam como a personagem homônima, protagonista de um dos seus primeiros livros publicados.

- O…oi,,- diz o ruivo um tanto corado, fazendo o casal de amigos rir baixinho.

-Anh… Gente…-respondeu a pequena- …vamos logo fazer as inscrições para o desfile…está quase acabando o prazo.

Foram andando e conversando sobre várias coisas diferentes. Varias pessoas vinham tirar fotos com eles, perguntando que personagem era aquela que Nathy fazia e de onde tiraram um cara tão parecido com o Ichigo de Bleach. O japonês ficou intrigado com as perguntas, mas deixou para perguntar depois o que era isso que eles tanto falavam. Chegaram a mesa onde faziam as inscrições e fizeram as deles. Em seguida o shinigami perguntou para a pequena, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- O que é Bleach?

- É um mangá.- respondeu. - Muito famoso, e também muito bom.

- Posso ler?

- Claro. Quando a gente chegar em casa eu mostro o BleachProject para você e lá você pode ver on-line os capítulos do manga e do anime.

- Eu vou cobrar, einh?

- Pode cobrar sim.

- Tenho uma idéia. - exclamou Michele, que ouvia a conversa. - Vamos fazer uma maratona de Bleach.

- Vai ser necessários mais de um dia de maratona.

- Sim, miga. Um dia em cada casa. Vamos chamar o Mael.

- Ta legal. Agora vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome.

- Você deve ter uma solitária no estômago, só pode.

- Nath!

Quem falava era um garoto bem bonito, mas tinha uma beleza que no momento não agradava a pequena de olhos prateados. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e tinha olhos da mesma cor. Vestia vestes comuns, e tentava aparentar sedutor, o que de fato o era, mas não para Nathalia. Esta se sentia irritada pela presença do outro e não se esforçava para ocultar, deixava a mostra, nas suas expressões faciais. De fato, o único que não percebia tal coisa era o próprio rapaz, ou notava, mas não se importava com o fato.

- Com licença. - pigarreia a pequena olhando o relógio- Tenho que me inscrever pro animeoke, o tempo está quase esgotando.

- Vamos logo, né? - Michele já foi empurrando todos para irem para a fila de inscrição.

Depois de um tempo de espera, em que ocuparam conversando sobre várias músicas e sobre a entrevista que ela faria sobre o primeiro livro da trilogia A Lâmina de Mjürh, a fila acabou e era a vez deles. A maior aproveitou para pedir um autógrafo no livro que comprara na semana anterior. Discutiram bastante sobre a história, recebendo vários conselhos dos amigos sobre como melhorar. Assim que terminaram a inscrição viram um rapaz alto de quase dois metros indo até eles.

- Mael!- Disse Mi.

- Oi, gente. - dizia ele se aproximando deles.- Não falei que você um dia ia nos apresentar ao Ichigo?

- É verdade. - Nathalia ria.- Você disse. Ah, sim. Ismael, Ichigo. Ichigo, Ismael.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Apresentações feitas, continuaram a conversar sobre o livro enquanto esperavam a hora do animeoke. Estava marcado para três horas, e já eram duas e meia, então não demorou muito. Ficaram trinta minutos conversando sobre histórias e também sobre contos e lendas, incluindo as japonesas. Chegando a hora, os cinco foram para o palco onde se daria a apresentação. Os nomes foram chamados e logo chegou o nome da pequena.

- Nathalia Macedo, cantando Yume no Watashi.

Subiu ao palco vermelha. Todos fizeram um "óoo" de fofura ao vê-la com o cosplay da protagonista do manga/livro/comics/anime The Fire's Goddess.. ou na história original, A Filha do Fogo. Respirou fundo e depois fechou os olhos, ficando assim por algum tempo. A música fora de sua autoria, e tocara na primeira abertura do anime. Depois de alguns segundos, abriu os olhos e começou.- Yume no Watashi.

_"watashi ha ashita ni shutoku shitai._

_watashi no kokoro no ai no chikara wo motsu._

_yume wo motome te aruku._

_soregadokohede idou._

_watashi ha watashi no koe wo sekai ni furete mitai._

_soshiteanatano kokoro no koori wo toka su._

_watashitachi no kanjou wo mitsu keru._

_motome ru niha , sorezoreno meni ha negatte imasu._

_Refrão_

_watashi ha utau notsumorida._

_chiheisen wo koe te watashi ga era remasu._

_watashi no koe wo motsu._

_watashi ha mezashi masu._

_mottomo junsui na kimochi._

_watashi no kyoku de._

_korega watashi no yume desu__._

_watashi ha daremo ga watashi no utawo kiku shitai._

_subeteno mawari no watashi no kimochi wo shimeshi teimasu._

_sarani kakoku na kokoro wo reiki suru._

_tosubeteno egao no tsuyosa wo mitsu keru. _

_Refrão (2x)_

_watashi ha utau notsumorida._

_chiheisen wo koe te watashi ga era remasu._

_watashi no koe wo motsu._

_watashi ha mezashi masu._ _mottomo junsui na kimochi._

_watashi no kyoku de._

_korega watashi no yume desu._

_"_Depois de cantar ouviu todos aplaudirem, descendo do palco extremamente corada. Foi aos amigos e recebeu os abraços dos mesmos, não conseguindo olhar para o rosto do japonês, sem contanto saber o motivo da vergonha que estava sentindo. Achava Ichigo bonito e gostava dele, mas não tanto assim.

- Você cantou muito bem. -o ruivo também estava corado.

- Erhh…obrigada…

Continuaram conversando, e logo chegou o concurso cosplay. A pequena fez uma apresentação solo e participou do desfile. Depois teve entrevistas com dubladores, incluindo a dubladora brasileira da Mjer em sua forma humana, ou seja, a "sua" dubladora. Então chegou a sua vez de ser entrevistada. Todos estavam em frente ao palco para vê-la.

- Nathalia. - disse o primeiro. - Você diz em entrevistas que buscou suas fontes sobre mitologia mas nas fontes orais que escritas, pois estas são datadas do século XIII. Quer dizer que devemos rejeitar o que diz as Eddas em prosa e em verso?

- Não. - respondeu ela.- Todas as fontes são importantes ao se estudar uma coisa, ainda mais algo tão vasto quanto uma mitologia. Não devemos rejeitar nada. Eu busquei nas formas orais pois eu resolvi descartar algumas coisas que se contradiziam nas Eddas escritas ou que para mim é evidente a influência do catolicismo no que está escrito.

- Nathalia - perguntou outro.- A Mjer é uma personagem completamente sua ou você a achou em uma das tradições orais que você pesquisou?

- A Mjer é uma mistura. - respondeu - Existem tradições no norte da Noruega que afirmam que houve um grande amor da vida do Loki que fora morto por ou graças a Odin. Quando eu busquei eu soube vários detalhes sobre essa garota, e o que os contos não diziam eu completei com minha imaginação.

- Nathalia. - uma garota perguntou- A boatos de que os donos da Marvel foram até você para pedir autorização para usar a sua personagem nos arcos da Marvel. O que você diz sobre isso?

- Boato? -ri docemente- Já é um fato. A Marvel me procurou e eu obviamente aceitei, afinal, eles vão coloca-la com um caso sórdido com o Loki.

A entrevista e o resto do evento terminou bem. No início da noite, Ichigo e Nathalia despediram-se dos amigos e entraram no ônibus da caravana e foram para casa. Assim que chegaram em casa a pequena foi ao computador, sem notar a cara de emburrada da Kamie e entrou no twitter, dizendo:

"Cheguei em casa. Anime Family com MiKurosaki, JKurosaki, Ichigo e IMarinho: Perfeito do início ao fim. Até amanhã".


End file.
